Equivocaciones
by Tenshou Getsuga
Summary: Te has equivocado muchas una y otra vez, has perdido todas las oportunidades que se te ofrecieron,te has sentido solo desde el principio,abandonado, sientiendo miedo en lugar de felicidad, sin entener ni tu propia existencia...pero las deciciones Equivocadas son las que peor concecuencia traen...EPILOGO.
1. Chapter 1

_**Muy buenas mis queridos lectores, aquí me hallo con una historia un two shot que me estaba torturabdo la cabeza y ya tenía ganas de salir d emi puta cabeza . espero que les guste y no piensne que me e olvidado de mis demás historias la inpiración viene cuando le da la gana. apropósito ¿leyeron ya el 614-615 del magan de Naruto? nuestro Kishimoto nos dio Naruhina , por compensar la muerte deNeji ¡maldito genio cabrón! TT^TT en fin espero que disfruten de la lectura.**_

_**ya saben los personajes no son míos sino del grab kishimoto-sama. y hago esto sin animo de lucro.**_

_**difruten de la lectura, solo espero no haber perdido el ´toque´^^**_

_**Equivocaciones.**_

Tomar una desicion forma parte del día a día de un hombre como de una mujer. El miedo a la equivocación equivale al riesgos, uno que , por tanto debe a sumir y que no todos estamos dispuestos a correr.

No todas las decisiones son fáciles o difíciles, algunas son complejas y otras un poco absurdas. Pero aquellas que sabes pueden cambiar tu vida o incluso el rumbo de una historia son las más riesgosas y difíciles de tomar.

En mi cas,o tome una que yo creía en su momento era lo correcto lo más justo , lo más apropiado para mi y para todos sobré todo para ella.

Pero he de reconocer que me equivoque vilmente cuando lo hice.

Por qué ahora siento dolor cuando debería sentir alegría , debería sonreír cuando en realidad estoy triste y por que debería alegrarme por ella cuando realidad le deseo todo lo peor.

Y por eso estoy aquí delante de un trozo de madera llamada puerta que me separa de mi última sino la e perdido ya la oportunidad de enmendar mi error .

Toco la puerta tres veces y obtengo un_ "adelante"_ suave y armonioso en respuesta.

Y ahí esta ella. magnífica elegante bella y tranquila, pero hay algo que me molesta de sobré manera .

_**Su alegría.**_

_**Su sonrisa.**_

Doy un paso al frente .uno ,otro y otro más.

sin decir nada me acerco a ella mientras me mira con esos ojos claro y una leve sonrisa mientras pronuncia mía nombre suave , dulce y delicado.

Mientras yo me muestro antes ella con mi máscara de hipocresía. me acerco a ella con una sonrisa sindica , hipócrita e infantil.

-¿qué te trae por aquí Naruto? ¿Hay algún problema?.- pregunta apresurada. Por sí algo va mal .

Yo niego con mi cabeza fingiendo cual niño bueno.

-en absoluto.- respondo.

Un silencio se hace presente y ella te mira con interrogante hasta que es ella quien te gana la partida y habla

-¿has venido a felicitarme?.-

Tu aún no respondes. luchas por que salga un "no" Cuando en realidad te sale un.

-Si.-

_**Mal**_ .

la cosa ya va mal por que ella sonríe de nuevo con alegría ,si antes la viste preocupada e incluso un poco asustada , ahora ha desparecido.

Te mira esperando que digas esas palabras de ánimo , júbilo, palabras bonitas , bendiciones y mil chorrada y medias cuando la realidad es otra. quieres reprocharle quieres que se sienta triste que llore que se arrogue a tus brazos buscando consuelo, pero eres débil y no puedes verla sufrir.

_**Por qué su dolor es tu agónica muerte.**_

Y estas aquí. no vas a dar marcha atrás. lo vas hacer. por que haz tomado una desicion que debiste haber tomado mucho antes.

-.¿por qué ...sólo dime por que...?.- empiezas. Por que necesitas saberlo por que ya no puedes más con ese dolor que te correo la piel y te atraviesa los huesos.

Ella abre sus ojos con sorpresa y traga saliva.

Sabes que esta incomoda y nerviosa pero no estas dispuesto a desistir.

-Naruto...¿para qué? ¿Para qué lo quieres saber? ¿Para qué me mortifiques y te mortifiques? No.- ves como intenta salir de la habitación pero no puede por que tu la conoces y sabias lo que iba hacer por eso atrancaste la puerta y no la abrirás hasta saber el por que de aquello.

-tengo el derecho a saberlo, sabes que tengo que saberlo Hinata.-sueltas con rabia entre dientes.

-en su momento tenías derecho , y lo perdiste cuando me dejaste cuando tu no quistes escuchar y me perdisteis cuando te acostaste con ella.-

Eso te dolió,pero no te importa vienes en busca de respuestas y pase lo que pase, sientas lo que sientas las vas a aceptar.

-lo hice por que tu me traicionaste antes.-

-eso no es verdad y lo sabes.-

-si lo supiese no estaría aquí.-

-es tarde deberías irte , te están esperando.- te dice mientras te da la espalda y se encamina a mirar por la ventana.

- me da igual , quiero saber quiero saber ¿por qué ? ¿Por qué lo hiciste ?.-tu insistes por que no haz venido aquí a perder el tiempo vienes en busca de respuestas.

-por favor no me hagas esto...- Me suplica.

-por favor solo dímelo .- hora eres tu quien suplia mientras le acaricias sus brazos y tu cuerpo débil ante ella te traiciona. Y te das cuenta que no sólo son tus manos las traidoras quien a osado a acariciar su blanca piel, mientas las sujetas fuerte de sus hombros sino también tu nariz quien se pierde en el olor de su cabello. Y como una reacción en cadena tus ojos se cierra disfrutando del momento.

Sabes que se resiste pero tu no la sueltas por que te gusta estar así de cerca.

-Dímelo.- le pides.

-No.-

_**Y entras en cólera.**_

La sueltas y bufas. cierras tus puños y te dices a ti mismo "respira" una y otra vez .mientras sientes como ella pasa a tu lado sin un ápice de molestia hasta que percibes como se detiene delante de la puerta ya sabes que no puede abrirla . Piensas que te pedirá que la dejes salir y empezaran una discusión pero te sorprende su reacción.

-Te amo tanto que duele.- abres tus ojos y te das la vuelta y la ves con la mirada fija en ti . No dices nada esperas a que ella siga.

-Pero hay cosas Naruto que una persona puede soportar y otras que son insufribles. Todos , y escúchame bien,tenemos un límite y yo por mucho que te quiera que te ame no puede soportar y creerme cuando te digo que esto por lo que estoy pasando no lo pase nadie por que te deja destruido por dentro.- ves que cada palabra que sale de su boca le hace daño y sus lágrimas son claro síntoma de ello.

-Hinata ...yo también te a...-

-déjame terminar. Vinisteis a por respuesta y explicaciones y eso es lo que te estoy dando , así que por favor no me interrumpas.-

Tu asientes cual perro obediente.

-hemos pasado por mucho , hemos tenido una infancia muy dura cada uno a su manera. Tu sufriendo el rechazo de todos y yo el desprecio de mi familia. Aún así ambos hemos continuado hacia delante siempre mirando hacia el futuro por que ese es mi camino ...ninja .- susurran al unísono

Tu das un paso hacia delante para quedar más cerca de ella. Mientras esta sigue hablando y tu escuchando.

-te necesitaba Naruto ...-llora.-te juro que te necesitaba y tu no estabas a mi lado ...- la miras y su aspecto de niña indefensa te rasga las entrañas y sientes miedo de lo que va a decir.

-Naruto... estaba embarazada y perdí a nuestro hijo ...y cuando más te necesitaba tu no estabas ahí ...¿por qué sabes una cosa? tu estabas con ella .-siseo con rabia y dolor.-con la mujer que te esta esperando ahora mismo en ese altar .- soltó mordaz.

Tu respiración se hace pesada y en tu pecho un puñal se clava. abres tus ojos con sorpresa y te llevas una mano a tu boca mientras tus ojos se empañan. tu estómago se contrae como si hubieses recibido un duro golpe y así a sido.

No das crédito a lo ella te a confesado y pronto las preguntas se acumulan y piensas ¿por qué? ¿Cómo? Y escapan de tu boca y ella sigue ahí con la cabeza alta y su lágrimas caen en su rostro arruinando su leve maquillaje.

-esa es la verdad Naruto. Sólo lo sabían dos personas Ino y tu amigo Sasuke quien se enteró por casualidad les pedí a ambos que no te dijeran nada ya que los tres primeros meses de embarazo son los más peligrosos...- tu cabeza te da vueltas y te falta el aire así que aflojas el lazo de tu pajaritos del traje que llevas puesto y buscas con ahínco un lugar De donde cogerte.

_Palabras duras para una compleja situación._

-yo ...no ...lo sabía ...- atinas a decirle sin saber muy bien si es lo correcto.

-lo se ...- te responde ella.-

Tu intentas decir algo pero simplemente el nudo que se ha formado en tu garganta te lo impide.

Tragas duro tu saliva parece negarse a segregar pero tu mente no para de hablarte y decirte que digas algo pero tu cuerpos ,tus músculos, tus tendones tu sistema motriz se niega a obedecer y sólo la miras por que no hay más que hacer...

-debería de habértelo dicho ...pero las cosas iban un poco mal entre nosotros . tampoco es sólo culpa tuya yo también estaba ocupada con los asuntos de mi clan ...y tu ...con el cargo de hokage la idea mía de vivir juntos fue uno de mis intentos de pasar más tiempo juntos pero no resulto como esperaba ...-

y tu sigues apoyado en ese escritorio que no sabes de donde mierda salió pero te da igual. tu intentas procesar la información pero miles de escenas, peleas y absurdas discusiones aparecen con rapidez en tu mente .

-Embarazada...-susurras inaudible .- aborto...- cierras tus ojos con fuerza para que las lágrimas no escapen. - un hijo ...nuestro hijo...-son susurro que ella no logra escuchar.

-no tiene caso explicar algunas cosas ...pero ...tu empezaste a pasar más tiempo fuera con ella ...y una de las personas que sabía de mi estado me aconsejo que te lo dijera pero yo no hice caso...- ahora es ella quien se acerca a ti se arrodilla y te coge de la mano. Tu la agarras con fuerza y la miras sonreír .

-después llegaron las desconfianzas y las peleas...y,por ende caprichos de la vida me acercaron más a Sasuke quien fue testigo de nuestro sufrimiento pero era un meros espectador el cual no tiene ni puedo hablar ...- ahora es tu turno y la abrazas por que es lo que te pide el cuerpos y el alma.

-Lo siento ...perdóname ...perdóname ...- le susurras mientras ambos os abrazáis con fuerza.

-Aquel día no me quede en casa de Sasuke no es por lo que piensas...no me acosté con el ...el me llevo a su casa por que empece a sangrar y le pedí que llamara a ino ...pero...- se que le cuesta hablar y a mi procesar la información. Siento como las lágrimas mojan mi chaqueta y froto con suavidad su espalda así como ella hace lo mismo con la mía.

-no hace falta que te diga que paso ...yo me quede ahí ...y lo único que puede fue buscar consuelo y desahogo con sasuke ...-

-eso fue lo que yo mal intérprete ...cuando preocupado te busque y no te encontré ...me deje comer la cabeza por las malas lenguas los cuchicheos de la gente ...pero comprendeme amor...-le dices mientras ella te aparte con sutileza y ves el reflejo de tus ojos tristes y apagados en ellos.

-yo al verlos en su cama a ambos abrazados durmiendo como lo hacías conmigo verte en su cama media desnuda ...no me ...- respiras .- fue todo un cúmulo de cosas situaciones y putas casualidades ...- ella tapa tu boca con su dedo índice.

-fuese lo que fuese .- empezó mientras se levantaba .- lo hecho esta hecho , y no hay marcha atrás. .- se aleja de ti y ves como se acomoda su vestido. Te extiende su mano para ayudarte a levantarte tu la coges por inercia y te pones de pie mientras ella te re coloca la dichosa pajarita. Miras hacia la derecha donde esta el reloj y ves

_**-11:38am-**_

-falta una hora y media para el matricidio .- sueltas. Ella te mira con cara rara y se ríe y tu junto a ella sonríen como antes como hace unos años cuando los dos eran una linda pareja de enamorados.

-Listo. estas perfecto .- la escuchas decir . Pero tu no estas dispuesto a acabar esto aquí

-Hinata...-

-¿si?.-

Y si más haces aden de tu fama y con rapidez la besas ella se sorprende pero te corresponde el beso que se torna desesperado. ella se agarra con fuerza a tu cuello y tu rodeas su cintura.

Tropiezas se medio caen mientras buscas otra ves el puto escritorio para sentarla allí .

Lo encuentras a tientas y la subes a el.

-noooo...Naruto...t...te vas a ca..casar...- te dicen sus palabras pero no sus besos y la forma en la que te esta quitando la camisa la contradicen.

Haces una pequeña pausa, te separas lo suficiente para subirle el maldito vestido lo que te de. ella te mira y ves esa chispa de travesura morbosa en su mirada. tu piel se eriza no sabes si por el frío o por la excitación de la situación. La boca se te hace agua y tu amigo antes dormido de levanta inquieto y ansioso. separas sus piernas con algo de brusquedad, ella se sorprende pero sabes que le gusta . metes tus manos debajo del vestido sin miramientos y con rapidez tiras de sus bragas hacia abajo y se las quitas. ahora es ella quien te pega hacia su cuerpo para besarte con su boca y su lengua te esta matando y dando en tu punto flaco .

**_Tu cuello._**

Es ahora devorado por sus labios y tu no haces otra cosa más que gemir mientras apoyas tus manos con fuerza sobre el escritorio.

-aaahhh...- sale de tu boca. La forma en la que te besa , besa tu cuello coge tu cabello te mata de placer.  
Sus manos viajan muy bien sobre tu pecho y tu abdomen. Ella es la dueña de la situación como es de costumbre.  
Hinata baja sus manos hasta llegar al burdo pantalón lo abre y saca a tu amigo listo para la acción.

-oohhh!...- Gimes con sorpresa al notar que sus caricias van para el.

Quieres comértela antes que ella te coma a ti. Así que coges sus manos mientras la besas en la boca.  
te da igual que la saliva se caiga o que mierda sea. Pones las manos de ella contra la pared y la miras sonrosada al igual que tu con la respiración arrítmica.

-tu decides ...-le dices .- ¿seguimos o paramos?.- no sabes por que mierda le dices eso pero te da igual lo que te responda por que quiera o te la vas comer y si es posible la violas.

Ella parece dudar ¡bien Naruto bien! Te dices. ¡maldito imbécil! . Te vas a casar con Sakura en escasas horas por culpa de una estúpida equivocación mal tomada, y ella es una persona leal fiel a sus principios y ahora que ya la tenías donde querías con tu estupidez la vas hacer que te deje con ganas y con un dolor de huevos .

La miras y la conoces bien. se va a retractar.

_¡Mierda joder!_

-olvídalo .- le dices.- quieras o no te voy a follar y si te niegas denunciame por violación.-

Ella se sorprende pero se ríe y te besa.

_**-Y el juego empieza aquí.-**_

_***Si lo sé soy de lo peor por dejarlo aquí eero como ya dije son dos partes.**_

_**espero que le haya gustado y didfrutado de la lectura las faltas de ortografía y de más son gratis ...de lo poco que queda al igual que el óxigeno. buenoo mis queridos lectores no se preocupen que l continuación sino pasa nada la pondré a más tardar el jueves o el viernes.**_

_****__**y dejen su comentario y/o opinión que también es gratis si gustan y si quieren conti que también es gratis, eso si no insulten . gracias.**_

_**y por ultimo ¡viva el Naruhina! **_

_**Don´t worry, be happy! **_

_**bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno queridos lectores gracias por su paciencia por esperar la segunda parte de este two-shot no me extiendo más espero que disfruten y gracias por leer.**_

_**dedicado a mi Amiga Nuria.**_

_**/::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::/**_

No tenemos ni idea de cuanto tiempo a pasado. una hora ,dos, media hora un par de eternos minutos...tu no tienes ni puta idea ni te importa que los encuentre infraganti a ambos. al contrario lo estas desean para poder así tener una excusa para no cometer la equivocación de casarse con otra persona que no sea ella.

Pero seamos francos. ambos llevamos esperando por esto mucho tiempo y nadie tiene la puta idea de lo mucho que se añoran que se aman que se desean ...

Pero no todo es oro lo que reluce.

Por qué sabes que el dolor de la separación del momento. en que no volverán a estar así te persigue y te afixcia con su manto, el manto del error y la culpa . la conciencia quien te dijo que no lo hicieras pero tu impulso por dañar hablo y actuó por ti.

Y la besas y se besan se acarician. Separas tu boca de la de ella llevas una de tus mano que estaba ocupada con su seno izquierdo para mojar tu mano de saliva y esparcir esta por tu glande.

Separas un poco más sus piernas mientras apoyas tu frente con la de ella y empujas hacia dentro soltando ambos un gemido.

-aaaahhh...mmmmm...- decís ambos .

Y empiezas con el movimiento. Delante atrás una y otra vez mientras sus manos agarran tus cabellos rubios con fuerza y asientas más tus manos en sus caderas y apoyas otra encima del escritorio que parece va a romperse por el traqueteo de los movimientos.

-Na...naru...to...más...fuerte...- la oyes que te pide. tu se lo darías encantado pero si lo haces este acto tan sucio como puro se terminaría y tu no quieres que se acabe.

-si...lo hago...esto terminaría pronto...y no queremos eso..- le respondes mientras ella te besa. Una de sus manos se queda en tu espalda para clavarte las uñas y eso te pone aún más y haciendo Caso omiso a tus palabras dichas con anterioridad le das lo que te pide más fuerte más duro más rápido .

Acto seguido sientes una fuerte presión en tus caderas y caes en cuenta que son sus piernas quien te sierran el camino para que no te vayas ...

Si supieras mi amor que por ti mandaría al diablo toda esta mierda sin inportarme lo que en ello esta juego.

Ahora es ella quien se separa de ti para recostarse. tu entiendes el mensaje, así que cambian de posición sin dejar de penetrarla. Ella se acuesta y tu levantas sus piernas poniéndola en tus hombros y empiezas lento metiendosela profunda y pausada. Cierras los ojos y echas la cabeza atrás para volver a su posición y abrir tus ojos y encontrarte con una Hinata mordiéndote los labios y su otra mano haciendo movimientos circulares en su clítoris.

-¡oh dios, Hinata! ...no hagas eso...- eso te saca de tu racionalidad dejando paso y desatandote. La ves sonreír o eso te parece por que por fin a conseguido de ti lo que quiere y tu vuelves a caer en sus redes y te da igual por que la amas y aunque otros piensen que es sumisa en la cama ella manda y tu pareces su esclavo sexual sacando de ti un animal en celo.

La besa con desenfreno coges sus pechos que van de adelante atrás y los aprietas y ella suelta un gemido ...precioso .

-aaaaaaahhhh...siiii...-la escuchas. Abandonas su boca y coges la mano que esta estimulando su clítoris mientras le dices

-quédate...quieta...mmmmm...aahhhh ...jo...der...- ¡y joder! te das cuenta que te has corrido y ella aún no y eso te molesta.

Así que paras un momento por que llego la hora de hacerla sufrir un poco.

-Naruto...¿por qué paras...?.- te pregunta.

-por que quiero amarte un momento más...- le respondes y es ahí donde los sentimientos de ambos afloran y los ojos se encuentran para dar paso a las caricias a los besos cortos que repartes en su rostro y ella hace lo mismo contigo besas su cuerpo ella tu cuello y besa tu pecho besa el lado de tu corazón mientras te habla.

-Te amo ...- vuelve a besar el mismo sitio y tu te quedas quieto sintiendo amor,dolor, y sientes ganas de llorar.

Joder que eres un hombre no crió llorón. Te dices. Pero sus palabras te llegan .

-Te amo, te he amado y te amare siempre aunque eso suponga estar muerta en vida .- te mira y coge tus rostro mientras prosigue rozando tu labios.- por que tu mereces eso y más vales demasiado aunque eso suponga que te equivoques eres humano no perfecto,mi amor.- se besan

-tu también.- le respondes. ¡Precioso! Muy bien Naruto gran palabrerío. Sabes que no es suficiente ese "tu también" pero no sabes que decir así que dejas que fluya...vamos lo de costumbre.

-perdón , perdón , perdón , perdón , perdón...perdóname.- le dices por que eso es lo que sientes y quieres,quieres que te pordone por la estupidez que vas acometer. - te amo , te amo te amo , te amo es por eso que te pido perdón por que un "tu también" no es una respuesta pero no puedo ...- lágrimas. Son las que ves en su rostro. Y por un momento pinedas que son tuyas pero son las de ella que llegan a tus labios al sentirlos junto a los tuyos.

-shhh... Basta. el arrepentimiento no sirve de nada no hace faltan las palabras .te amo me amas fin. Nos equivocamos. Si. Pero ahora debemos hacer lo correcto aunque eso no sea siempre lo más acertado.- sonríe y tu con ella ¿por qué? Tal ves por que sabes que al final de cuentas tiene solución .

-entonces sigamos por donde lo dejamos .- dices mientras te vuelves a estimular con sus besos atrevidos . Otra vez empiezas a penetrarla escuchas el sonido de la piel los pequeños gemido que escapan de vuestras bocas y la ves poner esa cara que te llena el ego de macho alfa.

Sientes sus paredes tensarse su espalda se arquea junto con su cabeza.

-AAaaaaa...-

Y tu sigues metiendosela por que es tu turno de terminar. Y aunque se esta retorciendo y sus gemidos ya no son tan bajo a su subido el volumen. sientes que por segunda ves te vas a correr .

-iooooooooohhhhh! Mmmmm hostia...- y por segunda vez t corres dentro de ella.

Echas tu cuerpo hacia delante donde te colocas y la abrazas. Sus brazos y su manos rodean tu cuerpo.

-ojalá fueras tu...- le dices.

-ojalá fuera yo ...- te responde.

Y se ríen. Pasa un tiempo no sabes cuanto tampoco te importa.

-felicidades Hinata.-

-¿hump? ¿Por qué? .-

- ya eres la líder de tu clan ¿recuerdas? Vine aquí para felicitarte por ello.-le dices en tono burlón .

-gracias Naruto.- te responde con una sonrisa en sus labios. Cierras tus ojos y respiras profundamente para abrirlos y mirar el reloj.

-voy a llegar tarde a mi boda.- sueltas como si nada la verdad es que te igual pero como dijo ella a _veces lo correcto no es lo más acertado._

-será mejor que vayas, según la tradición es la novia que debe llegar tarde y yo como dama de honor debería estar ayudándola.- mueves tu cabeza en negación y sin tener ápice de levantarte lo haces. Sacas tu miembro del interior de su vagina y la ayudas a levantarse. se miran y en silencio empiezan a vestirse .

Una vez listos ella vuelve a colocarte la dichosa pajarita.

-ya esta.- sonríe.

-te Amo.- sueltas y la besas.

-será mejor que te vayas .- te responde

-te amo .- sonríes.

-Naruto, te están esperando vete ya.- te lo dice medio "enfadada" por que una sonrisa de lado y el constante chasqueo de su lengua te dice otra cosa.

-te amo.- vuelves a decir.

-¡basta vete! No lo hagas más duros...por favor.-te pide.

-te amo.- le dice otra ves sonriendo por que no te iras de ahí hasta que ella te eche que es lo más seguro, por que tu lo único que quieres es que ella te lo diga.

Te mira. Adorable como siempre se sonroja un poco y se acerca a tus labios.

-¿si te digo que te amo te vas?.- y yo asiento. Como en los viejos tiempos por que ese era nuestro juego. Siempre que quería que ella me lo dijera cualquier cosa que ella dijese yo siempre le respondía que la amaba por que esos son mis verdaderos sentimientos

-te amo Naruto.-

-será mejor que me vaya.- coges su manos y caminas hacia atrás de camino a la puerta donde al tocar la manecilla de esta sus manos se separan.  
La abres y te vas.

Caminas como si nada hubiera pasado por una parte feliz por la otra pena y tristeza. Pero sabes que te ama sabes que ambos fueron culpables de la falta de comunicación y con estos pensamientos llegas al altar donde están cientos de personas. Todas unas costillas te felicitan y de más mierda.

¡Hay si supieran que hace escasos minutos estabas poniéndole los cuernos a la que va hacer tu futura esposa!

Eso sería un escándalo.

_**Hipócrita**_. Eso es la palabra correcta. Para lo que haz echo y la cara que muestras ante los demás.

Te pones en tu sitio y al lado se coloca tu padrino.

-¿Nervioso imbécil?.- te pregunta. Tu sonrientes y le contestas.

-en absoluto.-

Te iba a constar cuando se escucha la música y las damas de honor aparecen y tras estas la novia.

-el vestido de las damas de honor es espantoso.-

-lo sé sasuke, pero no a todas les sienta mal.- se la dejas caer.

-¿sabes que por tus estúpidas equivocaciones te estas casando con la mujer equivocada y que la que tiene que llevar ese vestidito blanco es otra? .- te la devuelve.

-lo sé sasuke. Pero...- lo miras y tu felicidad se muestra en tu cara tras lo que vas a decir.- con un poco de puntería puede que dentro de 9 meses sea otra la que vestida de novia y tu tengas un ahijado y yo un hijo con la heredera del clan "H".- le susurras con sorda giñandole un ojo mientras coges el brazo de tu "futura/ ex esposa" mientras mira de reojo a la mujer que en estos momentos este gestando la solución a una serie de equivocaciones y mal interpretaciones acontecidas que hagan rectificar tus errores.

_**¿Fin?**_

_**quiero darle las gracias a : Mary Uchiha-sama,kotko-98, cotyCandy, Rocio Hyuga, Diana Carolina y a Alabdiel gracias por tu comentario me saco los colores. (XD) **_

_**Bueno , mis queridos lectores espero que les halla gustado. gracias por tomarse su tiempo por dejar sus comentarios y darme vuestra opinión. **_

_**No os preocupéis que la continuación de mis ff va saliendo poco a poco paciencia es lo único que les pido. **_  
_**Bye,bye! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Buenas a todos y a todas mis lectores que me siguen en mis locuras. Pues aquí os traigo el capitulo final de este FF, que como mucho pidieron y ya estaba en proyecto el epilogo . La verdad es que creo a ver conseguido lo que quería al escribirlo como bien han dicho en un comentario en el segundo capitulo odias a naruto por como se comporta incluso yo , pero también tengan en cuenta que no se puede hacer daños a terceros y más si son importantes en tu vida por las estupideces erros o equivocaciones que uno tenga. Puede que sea de una actitud cobarde o valiente el seguir para adelante con lo que pasa pero... el ser humano es así de estúpido cuando la caga...no sé si me explico. Solo decirles y recordarles la reseña del resumen de la historia , contesten a una pregunta ¿vieron acaso en alguno de los anteriores lo que ponía en el resumen? **_

_**Epilogo **_

Tomás del brazo a la que va hacer tu esposa. Y te sientes una mierda. Ahora mismo estas quedando como cobarde. Lo sabes pero parece no importarte. Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que no sólo tus sentimientos están en juego sino los sentimientos de dos personas que son importantes para ti.

Cierras los ojos y empiezas a cuestionarte miles de cosas. Cosas que en su momentos ya habías encontrado respuesta, pero sin embargo, ahora dichas respuestas han cambiado.

¿Por qué?

Por qué ahora ya sabes toda la verdad. Ya sabes por que ella se alejó de ti. El por que de lo que te llevo a estar en esta situación.

Intentas concentraste en lo que dice el hombre que esta enfrenté tuya.

Pero la voz que se alza en tus pensamientos es más fuerte y hace nula que el sonido de la voz y la palabrería que este dice.

Tranquilo ante todos. asustado y con miedo por dentro.

Miedo. ¿Cuantas veces no has tenido miedo en tu vida? Muchas. En muchas ocasiones haz experimentado ese sentimiento. Pero...cuando se trata de sentimientos hacia otra persona ese miedo puede tomar otro significado.

Y esto te lleva a que el amor, el odio y el miedo son igual. todos ellos te hacen débil . No te dejan pensar con claridad. Por qué cuando sientes amor, cuando amas a alguien eres egoísta. Lo único que quieres es que esa persona solo tenga ojos para ti, por que te da miedos que se aleje.  
Por qué si sientes que ese amor se va todo lo que sientes cambia progresivamente, pasas del amor al odio. Hiriendo así a todos aquellos que intentan animarte por que quieres que ellos sientan lo que mucho que duele estar así.

Los sentimientos siempre te ponen en una situación de desventaja.

Pretendes darle a alguien una cosa que no puedes controlar y que te controla a ti.

Incluso das una parte de tu alma si es preciso. Pero los celos son tu peor enemigo.

Dudas. y esas dudas te corroe hasta consumirte dándole paso al miedo que no te deja pensar y te hace cometer estupideces. todo eso lleva como fin la soledad , odio...amargura.

Abres tus ojos y miras a un lado a sakura. Parece feliz.

Pero tu no.

Luego miras a Hinata y aunque por fuera parezca tranquila, la conoces. y sabes que esos ojos te dicen su sentir.

Tristeza.

Y su tristeza te duele.

Vuelves la vista al frente y vuelves a darle vueltas a esto. Siempre haz sido una persona que a antepuesto su bienestar por detrás de los demás.

Y eso te lleva a preguntarte ¿que hay de ti Naruto? ¿Cuándo vas a pensar en ti y no en los demás? ¿Hasta cuándo?  
¿Cuándo vas hacer un poco egoísta y vas a mirar por ti sin pensar en los demás?

Tal vez lo hagas cuando sea demasiado tarde y hayas perdido lo que tanto anhelas.

_**Y así te das cuenta de que Te has equivocado una y otra vez,has perdido todas las oportunidades que se te ofrecieron, te has sentido sólo desde el principio, abandonado,sintiendo miedo en lugar de felicidad,sin entender ni tu propia existencia.**_

**_Te han herido, te han quebrado,__te han humillado, te han destruido__tus sueños, has bajado los brazos,__hincado las rodillas en el barro__bajo la lluvia, has llorado_ _amargamente; y sin embargo_ _aun sigues aquí entre las sombras__de pie, te preguntas como es posible._**

**_Te has hecho fuerte en tu debilidad,__tu fuerza de voluntad ha blindado_ _tu alma, la esperanza hace latir_ _tu corazón y las cicatrices son __las medallas de tu cuerpo;__sal de entre las sombras, levanta_ _tu mirada, alza tu cabeza , se valiente , haz que todo esto por lo que haz pasado valga la pena._**

Y te preguntas .

¿Crees de verdad que vale la pena haber sufrido tanto para vivir infeliz?

Entonces ...es cuando sientes las mirada del mundo en ti. Sientes como alguien aprieta tu mano.

Duele.

Y miras de quien se trata. Tu mirada se alza a ver uno ojos Esmeralda que parecen quieren decir algo.

Y es ahí , cuando caes en cuenta de que ha llegado el momento. Ese momento en el que decidas tu historia.

La miras. Te mira. Respiras y tu lucha interior llega a su fin.

Coges sus manos entre las tuyas. la miras y miras a tu alrededor.  
Y tu mirar se detiene por unos instantes eternos para ti , corto para otros; en esos ojos claros...

¿Qué harás?

**/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::/**

Aprietas sus manos con firmeza. le sonríes y miras hacia delante.

No puedes dar marcha atrás. Debes ser estúpido el ser más estúpido de la faz de la tierra. Por qué por tu naturaleza, una vez más vas a pensar en otros antes que en ti.

Un hermoso espectáculo es poder admirar la belleza del universo que nos vigila Desde allá el infinito. cuantos habrán alzado su miradas en noches a temporales y perpetuas como esta,dejando su anónima admiración al contemplar la obra de algún dios que si bien nos premio con la belleza de la vida, también ,supo castigarnos con la frialdad y el olvido de la muerte y se encargó de recordánoslo creando el fin de los tiempos.

La luz opaca de las velas ya casi derretidas e extinguidas enfocan con su escasa lumbre dos cuerpos desnudos frente a una chimenea tenue.

Al tiempo que una de las velas se apaga , y el humo se expande, Unas orbes azules abren su mirar para enfocar el lugar conocido.

Suspira.

Ropa elegante aparece en su campo de visión. una de las prendas es un vestido y el otro un traje de hombre .

Y sonríe para si mismo.

Su mirada se alza al techo mientras su brazo izquierdo aprieta más a su cuerpo la desnudes de su compañera.  
Quien lo mira mientras con su mano soba su pecho.

-¿cuanto tiempo llevas despierta?.-le susurra.

-Hace un rato...no mucho más que tu.- le dice mientras rota su cuerpo para quedar encima de su amante para besarlo.

Sus besos son suaves y se toman su tiempo para disfrutarlo.

Se miran para después sonreír.

Ella empieza a repartir besos cortos al rededor de su cara y su ello. El solo suspira y se deja hacer.

-hi...hi...Hinata ...- susurra.

-Si...-contesta ella en un tono inocente

-te amo.-responde el.

-Lo sé, ahora si que lo sé.- le responde ella que toma su boca con fuerza.

Se besan y sus lenguas no se cansan de jugar en la boca del otro.  
Pero él corta el beso de forma abrupta y la empuja despacio hacia arriba.

La observa con el entrecejo fruncido.

-espera. ¿Cómo es eso de que ahora lo sabes?.-

Ella sonríe antes de contestarle.

-Se que ...que no es fácil lo que haz hecho...-

El solo la observo con atención mientras ella se sienta a horcajadas sobre el.

-No...no sabes como me sentí cuando te vi marcharte de la habitación...-dijo mientras pegó su frente con la de el.

-llore. Llore en silencio ...- subió ambas manos para acariciar las facciones masculinas de el.

-por que no tuve...no tuve el valor de decirte que no lo hagas que no te casarás con ella ...que mandaras todo al diablo por que no tenía derecho a pedírtelo. No tenía el derecho a...-

-sshhh...Hinata...no llores.- le dice mientras con un de sus brazos abraza la cintura de ella y la otra sube hacia su rostro opalino a limpiar sus lágrimas.

-no tenía el derecho a arruina la felicidad de otra persona. sakura te quiere y no merecía tal cosa...-

-...Hinata...-

-Sé, que yo misma te empuje y te dije que fueras y te casarás que fueses feliz en brazos de otra mujer ...pero en el fondo deseaba que no lo hicieras...pero también se que era lección tuya.-

-...¿quieres decir...que dudabas de mi amor por ti?.-

-...en cierta forma, después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros las palabras no bastaban...necesitaba hechos, hechos que afirmasen todos tus te amos...perdóname por dudar.-

El sonrió.

-Sé...y entiendo lo que quieres decir...- la beso.

-Entonces, cuando te vi en el altar al lado de ella, pensé que ya todo estaba perdido que me yo sola me había condenado a la soledad ...por qué en el fondo, algo dentro de mi me decía que todavía estabas enamorado de ella...y el estar tu allí era un prueba irrefutable de ese diablo de la duda y el miedo...-

El la abrazo entre sus brazos con fuerza mientras acariciaba su pelo. Ella hizo lo mismo con el.

Y ahora fue el turno de él.

-Sé...supongo, mejor dicho se con exactitud lo que sentías. Yo también lo sentí ...pero también me duele el que hayas dudado de mi...-

Se separan mirándose ambos a los ojos.

-Basta hinata...dejemos esto. Dejemos de lamentarnos de pedir perdón una y otra vez. Basta ya de recriminarnos lo que hicimos y lo que no. Pongamos fin a toda esa mierda y seamos felices vivamos en paz y ambos nos encargaremos de no cometer los mismo errores. Hagamos que esto valga la pena. Hagamos que este gesto egoísta nos haga felices a los dos...-

-Naruto...-sonrió.

-Yo no me case con ella por que no podía seguir mirando por otros. si realmente quería ser feliz era a tu lado y no con otra persona. Así como comprendí que este amor que te tengo es egoísta por que no deseo verte con otro por que mi alma te pertenece y el hecho de penar si quiera volver a estar sin ti me parece una mierda. Deje plantada a Sakura. Salí de allí corriendo ¿te parece poco?.-

-te Amo Naruto, no sabes cuanto..-sonrió. -admito que ...fue algo digno de ver la cara de los presentes.-

-Se que sakura armara uno de sus berrinche , pero da igual por que no seré yo quien lo aguante, lo más seguro es que no quiera ni verme , ¡pero me da igual! Por que soy feliz contigo y lo seré hasta el día en que me muera. Así que Hinata Hyuga ¿querrá usted concederme el honor de ser mi esposa?.-

-por supuesto que si. Siempre y cuando no salgas corriendo de la iglesia si cuando el cura te pregunte si aceptas o no.-río con gracia.

-Tranquila. Que ni loco lo pienso hacer.-

**/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::/**

**_bien espero que les haya gustado y si no e conseguido lo que quería con esta historia ….creo que me retiro como autora de FF …..(Dramatización) gracias por su tiempo. Y por leer gracias a todos sus comentarios todos me han gustado y gracias por los concejos y las criticas constructivas . _**

**_Mil gracias y hasta la próxima..._**


End file.
